doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Evil of the Daleks
"The Evil of the Daleks" is the ninth story of the fourth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Background information *In the camera script for "Doctor Who and the Evil of the Daleks" Episode 1 , Bob Hall was outlined as a "man in his late thirties, wearing a pair of grubby, oil-stained white overalls" while Keith Perry was "a bright, confident young man in his late twenties." In early versions of Whitaker's storyline, the Bob Hall character was a gang member called "Bill." *The script for Episode 3 described Kemel thus; "a powerful Turk comes through the door, his huge muscles rippling through his clothes. Although powerful and awe inspiring his face has a look of calm about it. A gentle giant when he wishes." *At the start of Episode 6, the Doctor tells Jamie McCrimmon "I've found a way to beat the Daleks this time - for good and all. We'll make them all like us". The Dalek City was outlined in Episode 6 as "piercing out of the sand of the desert, with a mountain range to one side, the city of Skaro stands, its wierd sic shaped buildings and pillars and projections making up a kind of alien symmetry." *Writer David Whitaker also went into great detail over various pieces of Dalek equipment seen in the city on Skaro: "There are various weapon inventions on view here: A Dust gun: capable of spraying dust through the cosmos, a squat terrifying looking piece of armament. Magnetron: such that can attract space ships out of the sky and force them to land on Skaro to be examined and dissected. A Dreamwave: a slim but frightening looking instrument full of coils and wires and glass whorls, capable of transmitting images to the minds of enemies far away. There are other machine and instrument panels and computers in the Weapon Shop." These machines had originally been referred to in Terry Nation's The Dalek Pocketbook and Space Travellers Guide published by Souvenir Press in October 1965. Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton *Jamie - Frazer Hines *Bob Hall - Alec Ross *Kennedy - Griffith Davies *Edward Waterfield - John Bailey *Perry - John Rolfe *Victoria Waterfield - Deborah Watling *Daleks - **Robert Jewell **Gerald Taylor **John Scott Martin **Murphy Grumbar **Ken Tyllsen *Dalek Voices - **Roy Skelton **Peter Hawkins *Mollie Dawson - Jo Rowbottom *Theodore Maxtible - Marius Goring *Ruth Maxtible - Brigit Forsyth *Arthur Terrall - Gary Watson *Toby - Windsor Davies *Kemel - Sonny Caldinez Uncredited performers *Barry Ashton as a policeman (2) *Petal Brown as a mini-skirted girl (1) *Len Russell as a lorry driver (1) *Gillian Toll as a mini-skirted girl (1) Crew *Written by David Whitaker *Directed by Derek Martinus *Produced by Innes Lloyd *Title music by Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental music by Dudley Simpson *Dalek Stories created by Terry Nation *Fight Arranger - Peter Diamond *Story Editors - **Gerry Davis **Peter Bryant *Costumes - Sandra Reid *Make-up - Gillian James *Lighting - Wally Whitmore *Sound - Bryan Forgham *Film Cameraman - John Baker *Film Editor - Ted Walters *Visual Effects - **Michaeljohn Harris **Peter Day *Designer - Chris Thompson References 1854; 1865; 1866; 1966; 2966 alchemist; Alpha; atomic weight; Beta; bird; Black Dalek Leader; British currency; Bruce, Robert; butler; car; Canterbury; Chameleon; Charge of the Light Brigade; cigar; cigarette; Circassia; coffee bar; commandant; cook; control device; cosh; Crimea; Crimean War; Dalek; Dalek city; Dalek Emperor; Dalek factor; dogcart; Earth; electricity; electromagnetism; England; Euston; Faraday, Michael; fez; flower; footman; France; Gaelic; Gallifrey; Galloway; Gatwick Airport; Genuine Victorian Antiques; gold; Greek language; gun; Hades; human factor; hypnosis; Inkerman; iron; judge; jukebox; jury; Kaled mutant; Kitson; laird; Leatherman; London; lorry; mace; magnetism; magnifying glass; match; Maxwell, J. Clerk; McLaren, Colin; metal; Metropolitan Police; Middle Ages; mind control; neutraliser; Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen; Omega; Paperback Writer; Paris; pitchfork; Poe, Edgar Allan; police box; positronic brain; radio; recorder; roundabout; Russia; Scotland; Skaro; sleeping gas; Smith, J.; static electricity; steam engine; Sunday school; sword; taxi; telephone; time cabinet; time travel; train; trains (game); transmutation; Tricolour; Turkey; Victorian age; William Dearing and Son; wine Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes